Greg Masters
|image = L20= |-|A2B= |-|After Timeskip= |age (l20) = 17 |age (a2b) = 37 (40 - Timeskip) |gender = Male |species = Human |blood type = A |birth date = 4/7 |height = 5'9" |weight = 250lbs (L20), 270lbs (A2B) |occupation = Sythengran Programmer (L20), Cafe Owner and Manager (A2B) |world of origin = World A |epithet = "Fatman", "Idiot", "Pervert", "Creeper" |magic type = Slow Down |cheat code = No Clip }} Gregory Masters Jr (マスタズ グレグ Masters Greg), in Life 2.0, is a fat-ass loser who makes loads of money programming for Sythengran. Later in the events of From Point A to Point B, he is a fat-ass loser who owns a maid cafe. Appearance Greg Masters is a very fat man who has black hair and a neckbeard. He wears a dirty t-shirt, blue jeans with a belt and a brown coat. Personality Greg is a caring man and will help anyone in need. Assuming that person is a little girl. Greg really likes little girls and employs them at his Maid Cafe. Other that his first strange trait, Greg is a technological prodigy, before his disappearance from World A, he was almost finished with a robotic limb that works perfectly and is attached to brain functions. Greg has been affected by his lack of compassion and praise from his father. Greg has never cared about his later life, leaving school as soon as he could. He mooched off his parents until his father finally got him a job at Sythengran. Greg kicked and screamed until he finally started to like the robotics aspect of Sythengran. He became obsessed with prosthetic limbs that were as good as the original, becoming one of the key developers of the human weapon project. When he told his father of his accomplishments, he was brushed off. Greg fell into a depression that lasts for most of the story of L20, even worsening when he realizes what the human weapon program is to be used to wage war against the world, creating a Sythengran controlled world. Since his childhood, Greg has had a recurring dream every time he falls asleep. In this dream, he is kneeling in front of a tall skyscraper. He is holding in his hands the body of a little girl, her arm missing and gashes all over her body. This girl is slowly dying in his arms. He cannot move and all he can do is watch as she slowly loses her life. The girl touches Greg's face and leans in to whisper one last thing, a thank you for staying with her until the end. Before she finally dies, Greg wakes up in a cold sweat. After the battle to be god of Life 2.0 and Greg's travel to World B, the dream subsides. Abilities Magic Greg, although fat and out of shape, has learned some magic since coming to World B. This magic allows him to slow down time slightly so that he can better create circuit boards, or dodge slaps to the face from his employees. Special Attacks Weaknesses Greg is completely out of shape, and if he were to go up against a little girl, he would be unable to harm them. Relationships Family Gregory Masters Sr - Greg's father, a man who owns a bar in downtown Hamamatsu, Japan. Employees Haitori Sono - One of his top employees, she will steal his mecha manga whenever possible. Veira Raow - One of his top workers and one of the first people Greg met in World B. She was used as a test subject by him for his robotic limbs as when he found her, she was out on the streets, missing an arm. History Past Events Quotes "And here I will build my life long dream, Veira. A maid cafe!" Trivia Related Articles Category:A2B Category:L20 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Beta Tester Category:Magic User Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist